


Far Cry 5 Kink Month Drabble Collection (March 2019)

by INMH



Series: Kink Month Series [4]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Competition, Control, Deepthroating, Dick Pics, Double Penetration, Drama, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gags, Genital Piercing, Handcuffs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Power Dynamics, Prostitution, Pseudo-Incest, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vehicular Sex, Vibrators, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: A collection of thirty-one drabbles, based on prompts from the (now defunct?) Kink Bingo community, covering a multitude of different pairings for the Far Cry 5 fandom.Mind the warnings, particularly Rape, Incest, Violence, and Dub-Con.





	Far Cry 5 Kink Month Drabble Collection (March 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too damn impatient to wait until the end of the month to post this so HERE YOU GO
> 
> 1\. accidental stimulation (pratt/male!deputy)  
> 2\. altered states (tracey/faith)  
> 3\. blades (jacob/fem!deputy)  
> 4\. bondage (john/hudson)  
> 5\. caning (john/sharky)  
> 6\. competition (deputy/joseph/john/jacob)  
> 7\. confined/caged (joseph/fem!deputy)  
> 8\. deepthroating (sharky/male!deputy)  
> 9\. double penetration (pratt/hudson/male!deputy)  
> 10\. endurance (nick/kim)  
> 11\. fingering (mary may/tracey)  
> 12\. fisting/stretching (mary may/faith)  
> 13\. gags (jacob/faith)  
> 14\. held down (jacob/hudson)  
> 15\. humiliation (john/male!deputy)  
> 16\. in public (eli/tammy)  
> 17\. object penetration (pratt/sharky)  
> 18\. outdoors/outside (pratt/jess)  
> 19\. pictures (jess/sharky)  
> 20\. piercings/needleplay (burke/fem!deputy)  
> 21\. power exchange (jacob/pratt)  
> 22\. prostitution/sex work (jacob/tammy)  
> 23\. ropes/chains (joseph/male!deputy)  
> 24\. sex toys (mickey/fem!cap)  
> 25\. stripping (faith/hudson)  
> 26\. torture/interrogation (mary may/hudson)  
> 27\. vehicular (burke/male!deputy)  
> 28\. virginity/celibacy (hudson/fem!deputy)  
> 29\. voyeurism (adelaide/tammy)  
> 30\. washing/cleaning (fem!cap/rush)  
> 31\. writing on the body (jerome/mary may)

## accidental stimulation (pratt/male!deputy)

Rook sucks in a deep breath, and Pratt cringes.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Quarters are pretty tight right now.”  
They’re in a shed within the bounds of an Outpost. There are Peggies outside, too many them to take right now. So they’ll be stuck in here for a while, comfortably or not. Right now Pratt’s got his hip against Rook’s crotch, and whenever he moves to stop his legs from falling asleep he bumps up _right_ where Rook doesn’t need to be bumped right now.

He’s been polite enough- or maybe embarrassed enough- not to comment about the tenting in Rook’s jeans. “Sorry,” He whispers again as Rook groans through his teeth. “Sorry, Rook, I didn’t mean to-”

“I know,” Rook croaks, head touching Pratt’s shoulder as he tries to resist doing anything that might permanently damage their friendship. “I know.”

“I’ll try not to move.”

 _So will I_ , Rook hoped.

## altered states (tracey/faith)

The Bliss had set them free.

Free from their old lives, and free from the rules they were expected to follow as faithful adherents of Eden’s Gate. Like Vegas, what happened in the Bliss stayed in the Bliss. What happened in the Bliss would be forgiven by all those involved.

Even this.

“This place is so _weird_ ,” Tracey giggled, angling her head to look at the mystical green-and-white world around them. Faith’s hands wandered over her body; they were both naked, hypersensitive under the Bliss’s influence.

“It’s beautiful,” Faith whispered, and it occurred to Tracey that Faith was strangely _clear_ in the Bliss, in a way that most people weren’t. But she didn’t dwell on it, not when Faith’s hands were dancing further down her body. “And so are you.”

She leaned down to kiss her.

If it could always be like this, Tracey would stay in the bliss forever.

## blades (jacob/fem!deputy)

“Hold still, Deputy. I’d hate for my hand to slip.”

Rook tries, but it’s easier said than done when Jacob Seed has a knife at her chest. He crooks it under the buttons of her flannel and cuts them off one by one, uses the tip of the knife to push the fabric aside; then he- with alarming skill- slices the thin strip of fabric holding the cups of her bra together. Those get pushed aside too.

Now the tip of the blade is resting gently between her breasts.

Jacob moves the knife slowly, carefully up and down, without enough pressure to actually break skin- just enough to unsettle. He is watching her face, her tense expression with a little smirk that alarms her.

“Don’t worry, Dep,” he assures her in that silky smooth voice. “I know my way around a knife.”

Then he cuts the button on her jeans.

## bondage (john/hudson)

“Why does it not shock me that you’re into this?”

John blinks back at her calmly, shamelessly, hands cuffed to the headstand behind him. “I wouldn’t know, Deputy. Why do you peg _me_ as someone who’d be into this sort of thing?”

Hudson rolls her eyes. John Seed’s the kind that needs to be in control of everything, and she finds that people like that are the first to start surrendering control in the bedroom.

Hudson swings a leg over his hips, sitting on his lap. She’s still got her uniform shirt on and John’s not asking her to take it off, so yeah, he’s definitely got some fantasies about authority figures.

“Want me to read you your Miranda Rights?” Hudson asks dryly, rubbing a hand up and down his bare chest and shifting her weight, making him groan.

“I’d rather you skipped right to punishing me.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

## caning (john/sharky)

 _SMACK_.

“Ow!”

_SMACK._

“Aw, man, that really hurts!”

A beat.

_SMACK._

“Geez, you’re really hurtin’ me! I just can’t take it!”

Silence.

John stared at Sharky, tapping the cane lightly against the floor. Sharky- wrists handcuffed to a hook on the table, keeping in place- glanced back at him. “You gonna keep going?”

John squinted at him, looking both confused and disconcerted. “Are you… Are you… _Enjoying_ this?” His jaw fell open slightly when he saw the tent in Sharky’s jeans. “ _Oh_ my-”

Sharky snorted. “Look, dude, don’t pretend like you don’t get your jollies from getting’ smacked around or doing some smacking, alright? You got a whole BDSM Christian Grey dungeon down here, I’m just not ashamed of it.”

John’s jaw dropped further. “I do _not_ -”

“I’m fine with it man, no judgment. I mean, I judge the kidnapping thing and the nonconsensual spanking, but- Hey, where you going?!”

## competition (deputy/joseph/john/jacob)

Rook should have figured they’d be like this.

John was the most jealous. He was the most likely to start yanking at her clothes in front of his brothers, to start actually _fucking_ her in front of his brothers. Being asked to share, even with his brothers, seemed to be a real Issue for him.

Jacob was the most dominant. He would pull her into a room and push her onto the bed, taking charge and really leaving his mark: Bites along her neck, bruises where he’d grip her wrists and pin her to the bed. He fucked her roughly, like he was trying to make a point that Rook was _his_.

Joseph, it seemed, did not need to fuck her in public, or leave marks; he didn’t feel the need to compete with his brothers.

He fucked her privately, like she was always, at heart, his.

And she was.

## confined/caged (joseph/female!deputy)

There’s not much to do in a bunker.

Dutch has a decent supply of books, music, and videos, but those have to stretch over seven years. And conversation with Joseph tends to be fairly predictable: Atone for your sins, God will forgive, etcetera, etcetera.

Eventually, beyond giving a fuck about the implications and desperate to shut him up, Rook finds a new way to pass the time.

“I must say, Deputy,” Joseph remarks, voice (annoyingly) steady as she takes him down her throat, “Of your sins, I didn’t expect Lust to be-”

Rook pulls off, reaches up, and slaps a hand over his mouth. “No religious shit when I’m doing this.” Rook puts her mouth back on his cock; it’s surprisingly, _shamefully_ easy to forget the situation they’re in when she’s focused on this.

“If you say so, Deputy,” Joseph remarks lightly, hands sliding through her hair. “Whatever you need.”

## deepthroating (sharky/male!deputy)

He’s _still_ talking.

How is he _still_ talking?

“Sharky,” Rook rumbles, roughly carding a hand through Sharky’s hair, knocking his hat away and onto the floor, “Y’know I can’t understand a goddamn word you’re saying, right?”

“Ah no,” Sharky grunts, and at least the vibration the words produce is nice. Rook tips his head back and sighs, then grits his teeth when Sharky takes him just a little deeper.

“Goddamn,” Rook hisses, getting closer, “You’ve done this before.”

“Nuh-uh.”

Rook’s eyes widen as he looks down at him. “Wait- this is your first time blowing a dude?”

Sharky nods as best as he can with a dick down his throat.

“ _Really?_ ”

Sharky hums and Rook’s head snaps back, hips jerking involuntarily. With as much of him in Sharky’s mouth as he is, humming feels _real_ good.

“Fuck, Sharky. That’s amazing. _You’re_ amazing.”

Sharky gives a happy hum, and Rook comes.

## double penetration (pratt/hudson/male!deputy)

“Christ, Hudson, you sure?”

“She’ll be fine,” Pratt remarked, arms around Hudson’s waist and already balls-deep in her, holding her in position. “Your dick’s smaller than mine.”

Rook glared at him over Hudson’s shoulder. “Fuck you.”

“Busy fucking Hudson, thanks though.”

“Neither of you is gonna be fucking me if you start _literally_ measuring your dicks,” Hudson grunted. “Get to it, Rook.”

Rook was cowed. “Yes ma’am,” he mumbled, and went ahead and entered her from behind.

Things got a lot tighter all at once. Hudson groaned, arms tightening around Pratt’s neck, breasts pressed right up in his face. Pratt wasn’t disparaging the view, but he still said, “You alright, Joey?”

Hudson winced, rolled her hips, and then sighed as she settled in. “I’m fine,” She said, relaxing her grip. She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. “Rook’s bigger.”

Rook grinned, smug.

Pratt sniffed. “Fuck you both.”

## endurance (nick/kim)

Was twenty-nine too young to have a heart-attack?

Nick was starting to think ‘ _No_ ’.

“Kim, Kim, Kimmy-Kim-Kim-Kim, boy-howdy, once you start you just keep going and going,” Nick wheezed.

Kim grinned, swung herself up to straddle his hips. “Aw, come on, you getting tired already?” She wasn’t breathless, didn’t seem like she was exhausted at all. Hell, she was starting to rock against him like she was ready and raring to go and waiting for the green light.

“I should probably change the condom,” Nick warned weakly, because he’d gone three rounds with it already and if it wasn’t- uh- _full_ , it was probably ready to break under the strain.

Kim sighed and got off him. “Move quick,” She advised, folding her arms beneath her breasts and watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Goddamn, Kim,” Nick whispered as he reached for the drawer. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

## fingering (mary may/tracey)

“Gotta relax once and a while.”

Mary May never went underground after the bombs dropped, didn’t even try- she was back in Fall’s End trying to fix shit the literal minute she could. But she was getting tired and everyone, including Tracey, was starting to get worried.

Mary May sighed, spread her legs a little wider to accommodate Tracey and shut her eyes. “Not a lot of time for relaxing when you’re rebuilding a whole damn town.”

 _Then let it go_ , Tracey thought irritably as she thumbed at Mary May’s clit, slowly working her fingers in and out of her, _Let it fucking go and save yourself._ She moved up and kissed Mary May’s cheek. “Try harder to find it, then.”

Mary May chuckled weakly. “Yeah.” She wrapped an arm around Tracey’s shoulders, and Tracey sighed.

No point in saving the town if Mary May wasn’t around to see it.

## fisting/stretching (mary may/faith)

“Well _damn_ , Tracey was right,” Mary May cooed, a bit of acid biting into it. “All it takes is to put a decently-sized something in your _box_ to shut you up.”

Faith squeaked behind the gag as Mary May twisted her hand, hips jerking up and straining towards her. Her eyes rolled back, and the groan that escaped her was ragged and pleading.

“You know, you’d be hotter if you weren’t nuts,” Mary May remarked flatly as she flexed her hand, rubbing Faith’s insides in the ways that she knew would drive her crazier. “Don’t know why you thought coming to _me_ was going to end well for you. Bitter that Tracey won’t touch you anymore?”

Faith glared at her- and then cried out weakly around the gag when Mary May’s knuckle started dragging _hard_ against her g-spot.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Oh well- her loss, my gain.”

## gags (jacob/faith)

“I _really_ want you to stop talking.”

Faith blinks innocently, and even with her mouth gagged Jacob gets that fuckin’ ‘golly-gee, what’s got you so keyed-up Jacob’ simpering from her like she’s beaming it into his goddamn head. Faith has no OFF button with her pretty-princess-fairy-butterfly act, or at least not one that Jacob’s found.

Yet.

Jacob shoves a hand under her skirt, and Faith spreads her legs to accommodate him. She grinds against his hand as he presses it against her clit, and drags a hand over her chest. “What do you want?” Jacob asks lowly, hand still moving.

Faith makes a sound.

“Aw, honey, I can’t hear you.”

Faith’s eyes narrow; she makes another sound, tinged with annoyance. Jacob smirks.

“Shoulda just said so.”

Jacob roughly yanked the dress over her head, pressed close to her once she was naked.

“Yeah, I like you better when you’re quiet.”

## held down (jacob/hudson)

“Hold _still_ , wildcat.”

Hudson growls, thrashes against his hold, but Jacob’s bigger and stronger than her; a hand between her shoulder-blades and his hips pressed against her from behind is enough to keep her in place. When he pushes in, Hudson whines and bucks her hips as best she can. Jacob sighs and settles his weight on top of her- or at least, as much as he can without crushing her.

“ _Fuck_ , but you’re tight.”

He weasels a hand between them and undoes the strap on her bra, letting the fabric fall slack so he can sneak a hand beneath and grope her breasts shamelessly. Now the growls and the whines are starting to sound more like a purr.

“Enjoying yourself?” Jacob grunts.

“Yeah,” Hudson sighs, reaching back to pull at his thigh, trying to get him closer. Her body goes slack as she submits; Jacob is satisfied.

“Good girl.”

## humiliation (john/male!deputy)

“Oh, Deputy, you really are _eager_ , aren’t you?”

John’s free hand is pressing on the radio’s button. Rook _tries_ not to make a sound, but John gives him a hard slap on the ass and he groans softly, cheeks going dark red.

Rook really doesn’t want to think of who can hear this right now.

John drives into him insistently, forcing his hips against the table and trying to wrench another sound from him- something that makes it unmistakably obvious what they’re doing. And Rook could be making a lot more noise, if only because getting fucked on a table with his hands bound behind him is uncomfortable, but won’t give John the pleasure.

“Come on, Deputy, I want to hear you _scream_.”

John gives a sharp, angled thrust, and Rook does just that-

-right into the radio’s speaker.

He’s not gonna be looking anyone in the eye anytime soon.

## in public (eli/tammy)

It’s just kind of understood that you don’t look.

Tammy yanks him into the edge of the woods, far enough away that they can’t be seen too clearly but close enough that they can still see the fire and hear the music Wheaty’s set going. Close enough that if a Judge comes for them or a Chosen takes a shot at them they have backup nearby.

Honestly, it kinda adds to it: The danger, and the knowledge that there are people nearby. Eli tries to be careful as he and Tammy fuck, tries not to thrust too hard (she’s against a tree) but he’s overwhelmed and it’s hard to restrain himself.

But Tammy pulls him closer, digs her fingers into his shoulders.

“I know you can do better than that.”

And Eli does, with the sounds of the others just audible over the pounding of their hearts in his ears.

## object penetration (pratt/sharky)

Pratt must have been drunker than he thought.

For his hands to be anywhere _near_ Sharky Boshaw’s ass, he’d have to have consumed at least half a brewery.

(Or, y’know, whatever the hell it was Hurk had brewed up for them.)

“Oh Christ,” Pratt slurred, “Are you even sure you want me to do this?”

“Yee-es please,” Sharky crowed. “Go for it, Deputy!”

Pratt was starting to think Sharky had some sort of kink for law enforcement. He looked up at the ceiling as he pressed the dildo in, moved his hand really slowly to keep from hurting Sharky.

“Ohhh _man_ that’s good!” Sharky bucked back against Pratt’s hand, and the Deputy’s cheeks reddened.

“How do I get myself into this shit?” He muttered, covering his eyes with his free hand so that he wouldn’t be tempted to touch himself.

“I dunno man, but you should do it more often!”

## outdoors/outside (pratt/jess)

Deputy Pratt’s got a couple of screws loose, but he’s not a bad lay.

He’s got her pressed into the grass, there’s a really small but _sharp_ twig digging into her back, and she’s gonna have dirt smeared all up her back and caught in her bra later, but hell, this ain’t bad at all.

Jess can remember him before Jacob Seed; Pratt was about a lot less _desperate_ and feral than the Pratt of now. He’s yanked her clothes away roughly, gripped her arms hard enough to leave a little mark or two, and overall he seems a bit intense.

No skin off her nose: Jess likes it rough.

“You’re gonna call the wolves with all that growling,” Jess grunts as Pratt fucks her. “You’ve gotten wild, Deputy.”

“Survival of the fittest,” Pratt growls, pressing his hands into her shoulders and driving into her roughly.

“Whatever you say, Deputy.”

## pictures (jess/sharky)

“Does this look like something I should see a doctor for?”

Jess looked at his phone without thinking; then she recoiled. “ _Jesus Pole-Dancing Christ, Sharky!_ ”

Sharky blinked. “Huh?”

“Why would you _show_ me that?”

“I thought it’d be better than whippin’ out my dong. Thought that would upset you.”

“But a picture of you completely _fuckin_ ’ naked wouldn’t?!”

Sharky shrugged helplessly. “I needed your opinion!”

Jess covered her eyes. Of course, the image was burned into her retinas and she could see it clearly in her mind’s eye.

The real terror came when she realized Sharky didn’t look all that bad without his clothes on. Apparently lugging around a big-ass flamethrower did wonders for a guy’s chest and abs.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Should I see a doctor?”

Jess growled, frustrated. “Your dick looks fine, Sharky.”

**_Real_ ** _fine._

“…Are you sure I couldn’t I show you, just in case-”

“ _No, Sharky!_ ”

## piercings/needleplay (burke/fem!deputy)

“Wow.”

Burke raised an eyebrow at her. “Problem?”

“No, no,” Rook assured. “Just- ow?”

Burke chuckled. “It didn’t hurt.”

“And it won’t hurt if I…?”

“Wouldn’t have gotten it there if stuff like _that_ was gonna hurt.”

Fair enough. On a list of stupid impulse decisions, getting your ding-dong pierced in a way that would make blow-jobs painful was definitely in the top ten.

So Rook leaned in, closed her lips around the head of his cock. With greater hesitation she pushed her tongue against the piercing, and Burke responded with a low groan, threading his fingers through her hair. She figured she’d be getting a different sort of sound if he didn’t like it.

“You don’t get a piercing on your dick ‘cause you think it’s gonna hurt, Rook,” Burke remarked, “You get it because it’s supposed to feel good.”

Rook figured it felt good, so she kept going.

## power exchange (jacob/pratt)

“Nice to see you quiet for once.”

Sharp eyes watched Pratt as he paced alongside bed, unbuttoning his shirt. Seeing Jacob Seed naked, gagged and bound to a bed was like looking at a caged tiger: Easy to forget how dangerous he could be when he was loose.

But tonight was Pratt’s night.

He considered undoing his belt, maybe snapping it across Jacob’s thighs; he thought about yanking on Jacob’s hair and biting his throat. He wanted Jacob to feel pleasure, but… Something raw. Rough. Something that mirrored what Jacob gave him when the situation was reversed.

Pratt climbed onto Jacob, straddling his waist. He stretched out over the length of his body and pressed forward- he was still clothed, and so it was his jean-clad crotch rubbing up against Jacob’s. He was rewarded with a thick groan.

“S’alright,” Pratt mumbled, drunk on the power. “I’ll take care of you.”

## prostitution/sex work (jacob/tammy)

All she wanted was information on Mark.

And Tammy wasn’t too proud to fuck a few Peggies to get it.

One night a regular came to her, said “I’ve got a guy- he might have some information for you.” The catch: The encounter was to be completely dark; anonymous.

“Fine.” Tammy kept a pistol under her pillow. She’d be fine.

But as this large and heavy stranger pressed against her from behind, she felt that there was something _familiar_ about him. Not unusual; lot of the cult members were locals. But the grunts and groans hinted at a voice Tammy had heard before.

Maybe, Tammy considered as she rocked her hips and took his cock a little deeper, that was why he wanted anonymity.

“Where’s Mark?” She asked when it was over.

Her blood ran cold when a voice she _absolutely_ recognized whispered in the dark:

“Where he needs to be.”

## ropes/chains (joseph/male!deputy)

“Consider them symbolic.”

Joseph’s hand is high on Rook’s thigh, high enough that Rook can’t help but strain towards him. The cuffs stop him from going any further, and it’s maddening.

“Sin is what holds you back from what you want,” Joseph remarks as his thumb brushes over the bulge in Rook’s jeans.

“Please just take the cuffs off,” Rook pants. “They’re really starting to chafe.”

“I can’t remove your chains,” Joseph responds, still speaking in metaphors as he _squeezes_ , making Rook moan loudly. “You have to do that yourself, through your own atonement.”

“Fuck you.”

“Wrath is but one of your sins,” Joseph continues calmly, rubbing and kneading as Rook twists in the cuffs and tries to grind against his hand. “I will help you where I can. But in the end, it must be your choice.”

He takes his hand away, and Rook growls.

“ _God,_ I hate you.”

## sex toys (mickey/fem!cap)

“Know what this is, rabbit?”

Cap keeps her mouth shut. Whatever it is Mickey has in her hand, it’s probably not good, and with her arms chained above her head she has no way of defending herself. She’s just grateful Lou’s taken a hike for this particular interrogation.

Mickey chuckles, tosses the object between her hands. “It’s a Bullet. Ain’t that a kick? They called it a _Bullet_ before the bombs. Guess it does kinda look like one.” She smirks, steps right up to Cap. “Wanna know what it _does?_ ”

Cap swallows. “Not really.”

Mickey snickers, and yanks Cap’s belt and jeans down. “Yeah you do.”

She shoves the bullet right between Cap’s legs, and suddenly the fucking thing starts _vibrating_. Cap cries out, kicking out a leg, and Mickey just laughs and presses the thing harder into her clit.

“See? I can be _nice_ when I want to be.”

## stripping (faith/hudson)

“I’m only here to show you the path.”

Hudson’s not all there, and she suspects the green swirls of mist around her have something to do with it. She’s caked in blood and mud from the helicopter crash and there’s a river in front of her; she pulls weakly at her clothes. _I need to clean off._

Faith helps her. Hudson feels her fingers plucking her shirt from where it’s tucked into her belt. She feels them tickling her skin as Faith pulls her t-shirt over her head, throwing it to the ground with her uniform shirt.

Soon, Hudson’s standing on the riverbank in just her underwear, and Faith’s fingers are tracing along her back and shoulders. The touch feels grounding, and it doesn’t even bother her when Faith’s fingers start tugging gently at her underwear.

“Let me show you the path,” Faith whispers, and pulls her into the river.

## torture/interrogation (mary may/hudson)

“Got you too, huh?” Mary May sighed. “Welcome to the Sinners Club.”

Hudson fidgeted as Mary May pulled her shirt off, revealing the **PRIDE** tattoo that had been etched under her collarbone. It was the biggest mark, but the rest of her torso was littered with bruises and cuts, some of which had already been haphazardly patched by Peggies that hadn’t given a fuck.

“Hm,” Mary May hummed as her fingers skimmed lightly over Hudson’s ribs. “John really did a number on you, huh?”

“Yeah,” Hudson muttered hollowly, still a bit dead behind the eyes.

Mary May sighed again and put her arms around Hudson, tugged her close and tried to ignore the pleasant feeling of their chests being crushed together. “’S alright,” She said, kissing the top of Hudson’s head. “Bastard’s fucked and gone, and you’re here with me.”

Hudson leaned into the embrace, relaxing slightly.

“Guess I am.”

## vehicular (burke/male!deputy)

“We don’t have time for this.”

“Sure we do.”

Rook wants to protest- they’re in his truck on the edge of the Sheriff Department’s parking lot, just secluded enough for something like this- but Burke’s wrestling his fly open and _damn it,_ but he’s a weak-willed sonofabitch; he knows it, he acknowledges it, someday he might even do something about it.

In his defense, Burke is pretty persuasive.

“Great way to preface a raid on a fucking cult,” Rook whispers as Burke starts jacking him off awkwardly (his pants are still mostly on) and biting his neck.

“Stress release, Rook,” Burke intones as he fumbles with Rook’s jeans, doing more to get them out of the way. “You’ll thank me later when you’re nice and calm walking into that psycho-cult’s church.”

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to do _thaaat-_ ”

Burke’s leaned over and swallowed him down, and Rook can’t talk anymore.

## virginity/celibacy (hudson/fem!deputy)

“Geez, Rook, I’m honored.”

Rook blushed, digging her fingers into the sheets.

Hudson was fucking _gorgeous._ She looked even better in her underwear than she did in her uniform, and Rook did love a woman in uniform. Really, she couldn’t get any better for her first time.

And as it was her first time, it only took a few a few minutes of Hudson rubbing between her legs before Rook got randy. She moved to straddle one of Hudson’s thighs and began to grind down against her, whimpering and clutching the older woman desperately. Hudson pulled her further onto her lap, pressing her face into Rook’s breasts and nipping at the skin.

“Shit, Rook,” She whispered raggedly, “You’re ten out of ten so far. I’m tempted to call it beginner’s luck.”

“Call it whatever you want,” Rook panted, “So long as we can do this again.”

“I’m alright with that.”

## voyeurism (adelaide/tammy)

“Have I ever mentioned that you’ve got great tits, hon?”

Tammy’s eyes roll shut. “Can I even shower without you getting horny?” She calls over the spray.

“Naked wet people turn me on,” Adelaide says, panties on but topless as she leans against the doorframe.

“Anything ever turn you _off_?”

Adelaide hums contemplatively. “Genital piercings. Can’t look at ‘em without thinking about sharp things piercing sensitive places.”

“Good to know.” Tammy goes back to showering, pretends not to notice that Adelaide’s still fuckin’ watching her. “You got anything better to do than watch me bathe?”

Adelaide pouts. “I mean, I like watching to wash yourself, but I was kinda hopin’ you were gonna start touching yourself too.”

Tammy rolls her eyes again. Was there ever a time when Addie _wasn’t_ sex-obsessed? “If I do, will you take a cold shower once I’m done? You need one.”

“Whatever you like, honey.”

## washing/cleaning (fem!cap/rush)

Rush is covered in grime and soot from the mines. He’s also been banged around to hell and back and winces every time he moves, so Cap volunteers to help hose and scrub him down.

“I think this is the cleanest I’ve been in months.”

“Hmm.” Cap moves to wash his front, and Rush’s skin is clean enough to see the blush that runs up his chest and neck.

“I can get that,” He mumbles.

“I got it.” Cap kneels between his legs and goes about cleaning his chest. She tries not to smirk when he folds his hands over his lap. She moves them aside and scoots a little closer to the part of his body he was trying real hard to hide.

“You’re a fuckin’ sadist, Cap,” Rush grunts. “Gonna have to talk to you about that in private later.”

Now Cap grins.

“Looking forward to it, Rush.”  


## writing on the body (jerome/mary may)

“It’s not that bad.”

Mary May snorted, adjusting her shirt to cover the swath of skin that **ENVY** had been tattooed on. It had just recently stopped hurting; having a tattoo removed was an absolute bitch of a procedure. “Easy for you to say. _You_ didn’t get tattooed.”

Jerome put a hand on her waist and gently tugged her shirt down enough that he could see the skin.

“You’re _real_ lucky you’re a pastor,” Mary May drawled, though she made no attempt to pull away. “Else I’d have slugged you by now.”

“That the only thing saving me?” Jerome chuckled, fingers slipping a little further under her shirt than was necessarily Godly.

“’Fraid so. But I can be persuaded otherwise.”

Jerome’s fingers slid gently along the edge of the cups of her bra, tickling the skin where the tattoo used to be.

“Well, I think I’m up to that challenge.”


End file.
